1. Technical Field
This present invention is directed to a modular photovoltaic charging system that is easily adaptable to existing electronic devices. More specifically, the charging system includes a charging station capable of providing photons, and a modular charge receiver that is not only capable of receiving the photons provided by the charging system but also photons from ambient sources when the charge receiver is remote from the charging station. The modular charge receiver is also interchangeable with and capable of cooperating with other charging systems.
2. Discussion
A variety of photovoltaic devices exist in the prior art. Most prior art photovoltaic devices are large panels maximized to receive maximum sunlight to provide a maximum charge. Not only are these solar panels bulky and difficult to use, they also are unable to provide electrical energy during periods of low light, darkness, or reduced solar radiation. In addition, many of the existing photovoltaic chargers are too fragile and too large to be used easily in today's mobile society for charging the variety of electronic devices commonly used by consumers. These photovoltaic devices are also sold separately from electronic devices and separately from the batteries that power the electronic devices and do not easily integrate with mobile devices.
Today's mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, navigation systems, music players, and video devices are increasingly being used by consumers and increasingly being used remote from power sources. Each of these devices uses a rechargeable battery to operate and, as manufacturers continually add more functionality to these devices, the battery life or run time of the device is reduced. At the same time, consumers are increasingly relying on these devices in everyday life. As is well known, the biggest limitation to these mobile electronic devices is the battery technology and available time before the battery is incapable of powering the device. At the same time, users desire increasingly compact devices, which also limits the battery size. Therefore, the biggest consideration is the amount of battery charge available between charges. The majority of time for mobile electronic devices is spent out of direct solar radiation, such as inside buildings; in addition, prior art solar devices are configured to maximize electrical power from solar radiation and are not well suited to provide supplemental charge throughout the day to mobile devices.
Therefore, these is a need for a compact modular charging system that allows easy and efficient charging, maximizes the available energy throughout the day between charges, and is able to charge efficiently in periods darkness or low light conditions. The charger should also be interchangeable with or complimentary to other charging systems.